


Appreciation for You

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotionally Repressed, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Guilt, Happy Ending, LIGHT body worship, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd, just fluff, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Ryo takes time to reflect on how Akira really affects his life.(Short Fluff/ Light Angst)Unbeta'd





	Appreciation for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing I've been working on for a bit.  
> A song that went along for me writing this fic is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=95&v=beiPP_MGz6I  
> Hope you enjoy!!

_ In a darkened void, pained wails echoed into the unending space. Black endless space on all sides. Loud, angry shrills of sorrow bounced on forever and blood stained fingers raked across the angel’s own face in desperation of feeling. Any other feeling than this one..  Anything besides eternal, unending _ **_loss_ ** _.  _

The dreams would always be like that as they came to him. Long, endless and so, so cold. Ryo would wake, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for breath to fill his strained lungs as fast as possible. 

On occasion, Jenny would be at his bedside in the darkness, looming over him with that unfeeling smile and simply say “You were thrashing.” before handing him a small glass of water and leaving him alone in his room once again. 

The incidents seemed to grow more frequent after the awakening of the devilman and his childhood friend, Akira Fudo. 

Ryo at first believed it to be guilt, for getting someone kind and naive like his friend involved in such a dangerous undertaking. But as time progressed, he knew he was merely lying to himself. The dreams would plague him, fear shooting through his heart as he awoke each night, alone in his own bed with thoughts almost like from another time shooting into his consciousness then be immediately dragged away. Torn out from under him.

 

Dim orange light from the setting sun crept in through the large picture-like windows of Ryo’s skyscraper apartment. The evening light bathed the clean beige walls and everything was washed in a red and orange glow, warm as a hearth in the winter. 

The room was quiet besides the slow hum of a fan spinning above Ryo’s plush white bed and the heartbeat which drummed loudly inside the blonde’s ears as he sat, seated on the back of a pair of muscular, tan thighs. His sharp, sapphire eyes smoothed up over the boy underneath him and trailed up his broad back and shoulders and watched the muscles tense and relax a bit under his gaze. Something deep in him had demanded with a cruel twist of his gut to see his friend as immediately as possible. Maybe it was a silent but fierce jealousy of the Makimura girl or simply worry over the recent fight with the winged demon, Sirene. _ Or something that screamed and begged deep in the recesses of his mind to be close to someone. _

Letting a controlled breath slip when he felt the body under him move a bit, Ryo caught a glimpse of Akira’s deep brown eyes as he turned back to look at him, resting his chin on his palm. 

“What did you have in mind to do, Ryo?” He asked and his brows were knit slightly in concern. “Are you feeling alright? You’re pretty quiet, even for usual.” He noted, a bit of teasing coming through by force of habit.   
Ryo simply kept gazing at him and biting his bottom lip a bit nervously, his somewhat sweaty palms pressed flat to Akira’s lower back.

“I’m examining you. You suffered quite a bit of damage from that winged demon only a day ago.” He recalled dully, tracing his thin fingers up the tan boy’s back and along countless miraculously healed or scabbed over scars he had acquired over the past few weeks alone. 

“It’s vital I make sure you didn’t retain too much injury. You can’t be put out of commision for our next target.” The blonde informed dutifully, with a light coldness which echoed a light cynicism. Of course, Ryo didn’t know himself what he was up too, only knowing something in him demanded to know of the safety of the boy underneath his body. 

Rolling his shoulders slowly, as if working out a few kinks, Akira yawned and rested his pronounced chin on his folded forearms. 

“I don’t feel anything too wrong. Most of my body already healed itself after I passed out.. I only rested up last night and feel much better today, almost completely normal as I was before the fight.” Akira reassured with a little hum, yawning again boredly as he let the blonde have his way nonetheless. He had learned long ago that when Ryo had a goal in mind, he would accomplish it without second thought. It didn’t take much for his friend to decide to scold him either for being reckless or impatient. 

Ryo smoothed his palms over Akira’s toned back and moved to feel at his broad shoulders which cracked and popped in a way that sounded almost painful. Huffing under his breath, Ryo applied a firm pressure to the muscles as if he could read Akira’s mind and tell they were aching. He moved his palms in a gentle circular motion, soothing the knotted muscles with gentle care. 

Akira gave a content sigh of relief as he felt Ryo’s calloused yet skillful hands at work on his strained muscles and yawned once again in exhaustion. Maintaining such a large and powerful body was difficult after all, of course he would grow exhausted from regenerating as well. It was only natural to be sore after your arm was torn off… 

Akira couldn’t lie to himself either. He had sat in his room late into the evening, the night before, and bawled his eyes out. He was suddenly hit with the realization he had almost died.  _ Died and left everyone he loved behind to the wrath of the demons of the earth.  _ He couldn’t have that. Could not leave behind the people important to him. Not until his duty as devilman was complete. With Ryo by his side, he felt safer already in his fight against any demon. Maybe that was why Sirene was so different… Because Ryo had shooed him away prior. 

Shaking his head and leaning his cheek against his forearm, Akira gave a little content breath through his nose as he relaxed into his companion’s soft touches and slow rubbing. 

“Thanks… You always seem to know what to do.” He hummed absentmindedly, voice muffled against his arm and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Ryo faltered slightly, his fingers slowing momentarily before beginning to gently rub at his knotted muscles once again. He could never get used to Akira’s endless gratitude and good graces towards him. He felt like he didn’t deserve such kindness but that was simply what Akira did best. Be genuinely kind and compassionate. 

Ryo silently counted himself luck as his hands rested firmly on the devil’s firm shoulders and felt along the two long fang shaped scars down each shoulder, chest to mid back. 

The thought rose in his mind. 

_ He became this for me. For everybody he loves.  _

The thought brought a chill of excitement to him. But also oozing dread dripping down his spine and into his fingertips as he lightly applied pressure and soft scrapes of his dull nails to his broad shoulders. 

“Akira,” Ryo spoke indifferently, mouth moving before his mind could catch it and stop him in his tracks. 

“Hm? Yes?” Akira murmured, still lax and comfortable as he was massaged gently with care. He seemed entirely at peace. Ryo wanted him to stay that way for as long as he could. 

“... Don’t be reckless again.” He said simply, feeling dread rip into his chest. He knew it was his fault he met with Sirene in the first place. He was the deeper reason he was almost torn limb from limb at the talons of a hungry demon. He couldn’t bring himself to say what he really wanted. Truly wanted. 

_ Stay safe. Don’t leave me alone to rot like in my dreams.  _

Ryo was pulled back from his intense thought, scowl deep in his brow as Akira turned slightly, turning onto his side under Ryo to look back at him. The devil reached out, putting his hand on Ryo’s forearm and simply nodded. Just a simple reassurance. He looked into Ryo’s cool blue eyes before laying down onto his stomach and yawning. 

Ryo sat in shock, marlving at the way his heart squeezed in his chest by such a simple look. He shook his head, the smallest roll of his eyes following as he bared back down onto his friend’s firm back. This time putting on more weight until he groaned. 

Ryo smiled. 

He knew Akira wasn’t going anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at https://twitter.com/Telesthesian  
> Leave feedback! It really fuels me to write more! And I love suggestions!


End file.
